


I Honestly Have No Idea Why I Did This Pray For Me

by BalloonBalls



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GUYS, Like, M/M, read warnings, really - Freeform, thats all - Freeform, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: I got bored one day so here's my shitting attempt at gay booty bopping. Booty bopping works right? Yeah, okay, booty bopping. The only plot in this is that thick one that the censors won't let me expose because its NSFW ((: Who knows what I'm even coming up with now. Oh, and of course, angst and fluff will be in there too. You know how it goes.





	

I probably shouldn't have to warn you guys with a title like that but I'll do it anyway so ya'know don't get mislead. This isn't a cute fluff story with joking characters or anything, I mean just read the summary. But yeah in case you're missing all my memos, this is NSFW for it's thick and juicy plot (: so read with risk.   
\------------------  
The air was brisk and cold, dancing along the unclothed skin of the two men who were nestled against each other in their shared blankets. He didn't know what happened, or where it all went...wrong you could say. It wasn't wrong though, it was a nice night, but the morning aftermath would be hell to clean up. Long arms laced around his toned body was definitely a better sight to see rather than blankets he'd tangled himself in during the night. Though who's arms it ended up being is a bit of a problem. Long and slender, overly pale and gentle in their touch, it could really only be one fucker. That one fucker was only known as Death. The night had been interesting to say the least though, and considering the fact that the two of them were fully clothed nothing happened. 

But a quick look at the clock shows that the night is never to old, it had just hit 3 in the morning and Life was stuck in the obnoxious grip of an over sized bean post. Though he was warm, it was like Death was shielding him from the cold, harsh of the night. Though he couldn't stay like this, not forever. It doesn't work like that, and it's going to warm up eventually so he won't need Death clinging onto him. But...he could stay just for a little bit, isn't it rude to wake someone up while they're sleeping so peacefully? 

Yes, Death had that adorable face. It always looked so pained whenever Death interacted with anyone, but as he slept it looks so peaceful and bliss. Life smiled more to himself, observing the tall god. Life was taken aback initially when he woke up, Death's face so close to his in the morning as his arms were wrapped around him. Life raised a hand gently, placing it on Death's cheek. Death scrunched up his nose in his sleep as a single hair fell out of his little mane and onto his nose. Yeah, the night was definitely innocent. They had been busy playing little activities that humans had made, like twister and Wii sports. Eventually they wiped out from all the competitive tennis matches and becoming very awkwardly close pretzels and ended up just crashing on the nearest bed together, which was Death's. 

Death opened one of his eyes, and then the other, his face in a bit of a sleepy daze as he looked at Life. "Life? Are you awake?" Death asked sleepily, just staring at Life, unmoving. "Yeah, I'm awake." Life responded, glancing at the head of the bed before gazing back at Death. "Have you been awake this entire time?" Death asked, and Life shook his head. "No, just a couple minutes. Did I wake you up?" Life asked. "No, I don't think so." Death said, and Life smiled a little. "That's good. So...you're a cuddlier when you sleep?" Life asked, and Death gave him a puzzled look before going red. "Oh my Lord, I'm so sorry!" Death fumbled, letting go of Life and sitting up. His face was similar to that of red paint, it fit him well. 

"Oh, no you're fine! Don't worry. You keep it so cold in your house so it was kinda needed. Thanks." Life sat up as well, though Death kept avoiding his gaze. "I'm still sorry. It must've been awkward for you." Death said quietly, lacing his hands together nervously. "Hey, I told you it's no big deal. Really, it was cold like I said so I mean hey it's fine." Life comforted him, keeping his eyes focused in Death's direction. "You really don't mind?" Death asked, looking over at Life. "Not really." Life smiled. Death just stared at him, his eyes a warm, golden amber color. "So don't pout." Life continued, grabbing a pillow and smacking it across Death's face, but not to be painful. 

"Life!" Death growled, throwing the shared blanket over his own body and gripping it tightly. "Oh, did it really hurt? I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Life shouted, genuine concern in his voice. "What? No, you just...I liked looking at you. Well I mean i still do I just got a better look at you when you didn't throw that pillow in my face." Death smiled, a little sadly but still a smile nonetheless. Life blushed a light pink then spoke, "Oh, so I didn't hurt you? That's good, I didn't wanna do that. You know?" Life said in a joking tone, and Death smiled a little more at him. "I know. Sorry i keep my house so cold." Death said, rubbing his own arm awkwardly while looking down at the blankets. 

"I don't really mind that either. I mean cuddling with you isn't all that bad, it was kinda nice actually. Well I mean not in a weird way, you know? I mean, uhm. You get my point! It wasn't that big of a deal to me." Life stammered, the words spilling off his tongue and into Death's ears in a jumbled up mess of things he wasn't sure if he meant or not. But they were heard nonetheless, and those very words caused Death's cheeks to turn a bright shade of red that was clearly visible in the dark. "Life..." Death looked at the man for a moments. Observing every feature in his face, how his blue complexion changed colors when he was embarrassed about what he had said. How his hair stayed spiked up even after a long rest. How his lips were so perked, like they were begging to be kissed. 

"If I said something stupid, just tell me. I mean I know a lot of shit I say is stupid but I mean damn this one seems to be taking the cake." Life joked a little cautiously. Death was just staring, like he was mesmerized. Life wasn't sure if it was a look of disgust, of sadness, anger, or anything. It was all just one big jumbled blur, and whatever expression his face is supposed to show can't be good. "Life, I just, sorry, you just startled me a bit with what you said. I mean, I'm just so used to you hating me and now you saying you wouldn't mind cuddling up to me? It's like mixed signals." Death halfheartedly joked. "I guess so, but feelings change. I really wouldn't mind if you held onto me like that." Life said, and his face went red. 

He had no idea what he was even saying at this point, he was just spewing out whatever came to his mind. He didn't even know he felt like this, if this is even how he feels. Death glanced at Life for a quick moment before moving his gaze down to his now shaking hands. He raised them ever so slowly, bringing them closer and closer to Life before finally lacing his hands around Life's neck and shoulders, tangling his fingers in Life's hair. "Yours hands are cold." Life shuddered, Death's hands warming their way into Life hair. They were like ice, and Life wanted nothing more but to warm those freezing hands on his neck. "Sorry, they just adjusted to the room temperature just like the rest of my body did." Death muttered. 

"Then let me warm it for you." Life muttered quietly, inching his face closer to Death's. Their breaths were mixing as one, the only thing they were able to see were each other's eyes. "Warm them? Then you'd have to warm the rest of my body." Death whispered, his breath bushing against Life's lips, taunting him. Death's lips were such a pale color, like his skin, but had some pink in them. They were small, very touchable, very kissable. Everything about Death was very kissable, but should Life really be thinking like that? It didn't really matter now though, the tempting thoughts in his head were taking over. And he didn't really mind. 

Life closed his eyes before gently pressing his lips against Death's. How sweet they were, they tasted of the pastries that he loved to bake. His lips were small and gentle, but oh so soft and intoxicating. Sugar is the worst addiction to have after all. Life didn't waste much time, he wanted a better taste of those sweets that clung to Death's lips. Death tightened his grip on Life's neck, letting himself deepening the tender kiss they shared. Life pulled away for a moment, looking Death in the eyes. "Life..." Death muttered before pressing his lips against Life's again. Death wouldn't be able to hold himself back for long, he wanted Life. He's wanted Life for so long and now here they were kissing in his own bed. He was going to take this opportunity no matter what. 

Death opened his mouth and slid his tongue in, licking Life's gentle lips under his before letting it into Life's mouth. Death could feel Life's arms lace around his waist, pulling Death closer to him. Life graciously accepted this new body part in his mouth, and wanted to play with it. Life rubbed his tongue against Death's, the two tongues swirling around inside of Life's mouth and mixing saliva. Life was getting excited, his body was warming up so much that the home's frosty hands couldn't reach Life's excited body. Life wanted to do more than this, he wanted to keep going. He bit Death's lower lip, very gently though. He didn't want to hurt him, but wanted to show dominance. 

Death blushed a bit, running his fingers further into Life's hair. Death couldn't seem to sit still, he didn't want to just sit here all night teasing each other. Though it seemed as Life had the same feeling, because he finally pulled his lips away and started kissing other places. It was nothing special at first, planting chaste kisses on Death's left cheek, then the right. Placing a kiss or two on the nose, and even one on his chin. They were nice, but then he went down more and more. He left kisses on Death's jawlines, first they were soft and precious but they progressively got more and more passionate and hungry. Life trailed his kisses down to the infamous hickey area, the neck. Life pulled his lips away from Death's tender skin to look up at him. Death looked like he was in pain as he gripped onto Life's hair. 

"Is it okay if I leave marks?" Life asked, and Death smiled a weak smile. "Leave as many as you please." Death murmured quietly, almost inaudible. Life smiled before letting his lips take control once again. He left small kisses around Death's neck at first, if anything it was to try and get some reactions out of Death. He explored all corners of Death's neck, from the bottom to the top. He wanted to make Death make a noise, make a moan. Life trailed his kisses down and down, ready to give up on finding Death's sweet spot. Life brought his kisses back up to the upper parts of Death's neck, but this time making them rougher. He wanted to make Death covered in marks, he wanted the others to know about what they did. 

He made his marks darker and darker, trailing up and down the curves of Death's neck. Not one part of his neck would be uncharted or uncovered, he wanted to taste it all. Life made his marks, very deep and purple with touches of blue in them. As he moved around his neck, the marks started turning colors from bright shades of red to dark blues and purples. Death just kept his grips in Life's hair, his legs twitching around some. Life unwrapped his arms from Death's torso and placed them firmly on his shoulders. Life focused all his weight down, pushing the tall man down on the bed onto his back. Life was straddling him, sitting on top of him, and had full view of this man. 

His cheeks were a bright red, the blush mixing into his ears and down to his neck before getting covered by the purple and blue. Life still had his hands firmly planted on Death's shoulders, now a little unsure as to what to do. Death blushed more and finally released the grip on Life's hair and now slithering up Life's back under his shirt. His hands weren't as cold as before, but still a little chill. "Could you...take it off?" Death asked, pulling his hands out of Life's shirt. Life nodded and placed his hands on the end of his shirt. He slowly pulled it up, his body becoming more and more exposed to the brisk air of the night. Life wadded up his shirt quickly and tossed it to the ground. Death couldn't help but just stare at Life's body, it was so toned. 

Life blushed, only slightly before raising up Death's shirt all the way up to his chin, but slowly. Death's body wasn't toned, it didn't look like the body of a body builder, but he was still so attractive. He was slim and skinny still, and his ribs poked out only a slight bit and his belly looked extremely soft to the touch. "Keep your shirt up." Life demanded, and Death only nodded. Life looked down at the exposed belly for one more glance before getting to work. He started just above the nipple. He licked the area, sucking it and kissing around the left nipple. Death held his breath in exasperation, biting his lower lip. Life used one of his free hands to slide down Death's stomach, all the way down to the belly button. 

Life started to kiss at Death's left nipple softly, before gently sucking on it. His tongue swirled around it, playing at it like some form of toy. Death already could barely handle this, his lower zone felt too tight in his pants and it was getting way too uncomfortable. "Life....take off my pants..." Death murmured breathlessly. Life looked up at him and smiled. "Bossy." He joked before using a hand of his to undo the button and zipper on his pants. He was surely surprised though when the pants finally were undone. The bulge in his underwear was a lot larger than Life thought it initially would be, but it didn't bother him too much at all. 

Life grabbed at the rims of Death's pants, the soft fabric brushing against his skin. Death was holding back everything in his body to squirm around and take his own clothes off, Life was just taunting him with his agonizingly slow pace. Life pulled down the pants a little, letting them rest at his knees. His thighs were exposed, and such beauties they were. They were just as he thought, very small and skinny but long and graceful. The color was just as pale as the rest of his body, but they begged to be touched with how smooth his skin looked. Life's pants were getting uncomfortably tight just looking down at the sight under him. He wanted to touch Death, kiss Death, make a mess of Death, and it looked like Death was willing to comply. 

Life grabbed Death's pants again and slid them off his body, tossing it on the ground near the shirt. He looked up at Death, getting a taste of his reaction. Death was looking down at him too, his eyes hungry and lusting for more and more. He was under the mercy of Life's sweet touch. Death was desperately trying to hide how much he wanted Life though, attempting to cross his legs to hide his bulge. Death didn't want to seem just sex hungry, but he wasn't doing a very good job of showing it. Life looked back down at the body of the tall man, and kissed his belly softly. Death took a gasp at the sudden touch of lips against his belly, against the sensitive skin that was never really touched to begin with. 

Death shirt was falling back down again, very slowly, now covering his upper chest once again. "You couldn't hold your shirt up. I guess I'll have to punish you." Life said in a seductive tone, sliding off of Death's body. "H-Huh? Punish..?" Death was worried, he wasn't sex hungry but he couldn't just leave a man with this form of a problem. Life grabbed at the zipper of his own pants and zipped them down quickly. He slid his pants off his legs and wadded them up, tossing them to the side. Death sat up, slowly, his hair sticking out in all places and his two loose strands clinging to his cheeks. Life grabbed at his underwear and pulled them off slowly, his lower area finally free and released from pain. 

Life tossed his underwear to the ground, and now he was completely in the nude. Death couldn't help but stare at the new sight in front of him, his entirely toned body and intoxicating lower zone. He was growing more and more lustful by the minute. Life looked up at Death and spoke, "Use your mouth on me, but don't touch yourself." Death was taken aback for a moment, letting the situation sink in. He let his head go down, getting closer and closer to Life's body by the second. Death took Life's penis in his hands gently, holding it for a moment. He moved his head down, finally taking it into his mouth. It was hot and stiff, twitching around the sides of his mouth. 

Death started stroking it with his hands gently, slowly, only using his tongue to lick the tip. He moved his hands up and down, up and down, feeling the texture and size of the penis in his hands, it was addicting. Death moved his hands away and kept them on his lap, now only using his mouth. He slid his mouth down more and more. He let it touch the back of his throat for a moment before he started coughing and pulling his head back. Life let out a small sigh of ecstasy, gripping onto the bed sheets. Death started to suck on it, moving his mouth back and forth in a rhythmic way. It was an addicting rhythm, and Death was feeling the pulse of the rhythm down below. 

Death started to feel his hands getting twitchy, they wanted to grab at his own body and just finish the job. He started moving his hips forward, syncing them with the rhythm of his head. He was using his tongue to lick at the sides as he moved his head faster and faster. The surges of pleasure running up and down his entire body from the movements of his head and hips. Life was starting to feel the rhythm as well, moving his hips in time with Death's mouth and hips. He grabbed the back of Death's head and pushed it so he would take more in his mouth. Death let it go to the back of his throat again, letting it stay there before moving his mouth again. He repeated that motion over and over, his body getting more and more excited. 

Death pulled it out of his mouth and finally looked up at Life. "May I please..." Death murmured to Life. Life looked down and him and nodded. Death took a deep breath and grabbed at his underwear. They were unbearably tight for sure, and quite annoying to wear. Death happily pulled them off finally, letting his lower zone be exposed to the now hot air as he threw the underwear to the ground. Life took a breath, it was a lot larger than he thought it would originally be. "Do you have any lube here?" Life asked. "Yeah, it's in the drawer on my nightstand, along with condoms." Death blushed a bit. Life smiled, even in this moment they were in he was still embarrassed. It was the cutest thing to Life. 

Life leaned over to the left side to find a small little nightstand with a dark blue lamp and an alarm clock next to it. He pulled the handle on the nightstand, opening up the little compartment. There wasn't much in there, but Life wasn't planning on rummaging through Death's stuff. He pushed through the clutter for a few moments before first finding the lube, and then the condoms. He closed the drawer and tossed the items onto the bed. Life grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it, squeezing it onto his fingers. "I'm not sure if you've done this before, so I'm just gonna be cautious. Okay?" Life said, looking up at Death, and he nodded in response. 

Life didn't waste much time. He rubbed the liquid on Death's ass for a few moments before putting his fingers inside. Death clenched his bed sheets in pain, keeping his head down. "Is it okay?" Life asked. "It hurts..." Death muttered quietly. "It's going to hurt for a little bit definitely. But not for long, just keep still okay?" Life said, slowly moving his two fingers around. Death held his breath and closed his eyes tightly as Life moved his fingers around. He moved them up and down, in and out, slowly. "Don't tense up, just try to relax." Life said. "It's easier said than done." Death said breathlessly. "Well, I don't really think I can open you up anymore than this. When I put it in, tell me if it gets too painful and I'll stop. Okay?" Life said, and Death nodded. 

Life pulled his fingers out of Death and moved for the box of condoms lying on the bed. He pulled one out and opened the small packaging. He pulled the condom out and threw the trash on the ground. Life unrolled the condom and quickly wrapped up his penis. He looked up at Death then spoke, "are you ready?" Death took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready." Death responded. His heart was beating a mile a minute, he was nervous for sure. It had already hurt when he just used his fingers, so who knows about when he uses his actual penis. Death knew this would hurt, but he didn't mind because it would be good in the end. 

Death moved over to Life and raised himself up. He went to sit down on Life's lap, letting the penis go inside, but he could only work up the nerve to get the tip in. "Death, are you okay? If it hurts too much we can stop." Life reassured him, but Death shook his head. "No, I'll be okay. It was just initial shock is all." Death said before letting it entire him more and more. It felt even weirder inside of him, even though it was only a little bit, it still twitched and jerked around violently. Death took another deep breath before letting it all go in quickly, like tearing off a band aid. He let out a yelp of pain and winced, letting it sit in there for a moment. "Death, are you okay?" Life asked again. There were tears in Death's eyes from the sudden shock of pain, but pleasure was starting to seep into his body. 

Death started to work his body, adjusting the foreign body member inside of him. He held his breath, then raised himself up, then back down. it felt good, the rubber was brushing against the sides of his insides but it was stiff and still warm, it felt nice. Life's face was pressed against Death's stomach, and he planted small kisses along his stomach, trying to encourage him. Life wrapped his arms around Death's waist, pulling him closer to him. Death felt a surge of warmth run through his body with the sudden touch of Life's. It was intoxicating him, making him crave more and more of Life's touch. He wanted to please Life for sure, but it was pleasing him too. 

Death started going up and down, very slowly though. It was painful, but not too painful. The pleasure was setting into his body, filling into him. Death let out a small noise of pleasure as he moved up and down. Life grunted some, tightening his grip on Death's waist. It felt really good for both of them, in the end they were enjoying themselves. Death wrapped his arms around Life's shoulders and neck, feeling the sweat lining along his body. Death's hands were warm, hot to the touch which sent shivers of pleasure down Life's spine. Death leaned down and planted a kiss on Life's lips, quickly forcing his tongue into Life's mouth once again. Death keep moving up and down, his movements getting faster and faster the more the two of them let their tongues play. 

That sweet taste of pastries on Death's lips was only taunting Life, he wanted to taste that flavor more and more. Death pulled his mouth away for a moment, letting a moan slip out of his mouth once again. To Life, it was the most erotic thing to hear. He wanted to keep making him moan for him, he wanted to pleasure Death. Death's body was being sucked into eroticism, clouding his mind and letting his body do all the talking. He was going faster and faster, keeping his tongue locked with Life's. Life eventually even started keeping with Death's rhythm, bucking his hips in time with Death's bouncing on his body. 

"Life...I'm..." Death muttered breathlessly, pulling his lips away from Life's. He tightened his grip on Life's body before moving his forehead to rest on Life's shoulder. And then everything stopped, Death was at the peak of pleasure and so was Life, and they were ready to release. Life let out a soft moan as everything released into the condom, but everything death had to offer splattered onto Life's stomach and lap. Death raised himself off of Life and sat down next to him, but on the bed. "Life, it got all over you! I'm sorry! I'll get a wet rag or something!" Death said, though his body was ready to collapse he threw his legs off the bed. "Death, don't. If you stand you'll just-" As Life said that, Death had tried to stand and then proceeded to fail. 

Life laughed, grabbing Death's hand to help him back onto the bed. "That's what I was trying to say, you'd be too weak to stand. Besides, this doesn't really bother me." Life said then used his other hand to wipe up all the liquid off his lap and onto his fingers. Death watched quizzically, his eyes following Life's hand. Life raised his hand to his lips and licked his fingers, taking the liquids in his mouth. Death blushed a deep red, but just kept staring at Life as he licked every amount of liquid off of his hand. 

"See? No harm done." Life said, showing off his now clean hand to Death who was redder than a tomato. Life pulled the condom off of him and held it in his hands, looking around. "Now, to look for a trashcan." Life said. "There's one in my bathroom, just use that door to the right." Death said quietly, using the wrinkled blanket to cover his lower body. Life slid off the bed slowly, his legs did feel a little weak but they weren't nearly as sore as Death's so he could manage. He stood up and looked to his right and was greeted by a door. He walked over to it and opened it, and was presented with a little bathroom. "Holy shit you have a bathroom in your bedroom?!" Life asked excitedly. Death didn't hear him though, he was too busy looking at Life's body. 

He never really had a moment to just appreciate Life's naked body, and now that he could he couldn't seem to find a reason to stop. Life tossed the used condom into the trash and turned back to Death, walking over to the bed. "Do you mind if I spend the night?" Life asked, and Death smiled. "Well I don't think you would've taken no for an answer anyway." Death joked, and Life smiled while crawling onto the bed. "Not likely." Life said, getting under the blankets. "Are you sleeping...naked?" Death asked, blushing a bit. "Yeah, is that okay?" Life asked, looking over at him. "Hm? Oh, yeah, that's alright." Death said, crawling under the blankets next to Life. 

______________   
The morning air was crisp, just as cold as it had been before. The sun leaked into the bedroom, getting in Death's half open eyes. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, sitting up in the bed. He was still wearing only the shirt from the night before but it clung to his body from all the sweat. Death yawned, then turned to his side but to be quickly punched with the absence of a body next to him in his bed. Death looked around the bedroom for a sign of Life anywhere, but his clothes were gone and so was he. Did he just walk out after Death fell asleep? He didn't walk out when they fell asleep before the activities of the night, so why did he walk out after? 

Death swung his legs out of the bed and let his feet touch the cold floor, causing him to wince at the sudden cold touching him. But it really didn't bother him that much, he was going to go search for his warmth from the night. His legs were in pain, and so were other parts of his body but he didn't really mind all that much. He pushed through the pain and stood up, a little wobbly at first but standing up straight afterwards. Death moved over to his small pile of clothes and decided to just grab the pants on the floor and put them on. 

Afterwards he opened his bedroom door, only to be greeted by the strong scent of coffee that woke him right up. He followed the scent down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Once he got to the kitchen he saw the familiar blue skinned man drinking a cup of coffee. "Oh, Death. I hope you don't mind that I just kinda used your cup...and your coffee. I just couldn't wake up, I can pick you up a coffee from some place somewhere else to pay for this one if you want." Life said, setting the white mug down. "Oh no, I don't really mind." Death said, stepping further into the kitchen. "So...how are you, uhm, feeling?" Life asked, looking at Death's body up and down. 

"Feeling? Oh, I mean, I'm in a little pain but it's nothing really. I don't mind." Death said, but noticed Life's eyes weren't on his. They were on Death's neck, and they looked very shocked. "Death, you might want to wear a scarf for a few days." Life said, and Death gave him a puzzled look. "What? The...marks? I'm sure they can't be that bad." Death said and Life sighed. "It's not that they're bad, but they're everywhere on your neck." Life said, walking over to him. "Oh, well it's no big deal." Death smiled which caused Life to smile. 

"So...was last night a one night thing?" Life asked, looking down at the ground. Death was taken aback by that question, he wasn't sure if it was. To be completely honest he didn't even begin to analyze if it was a one night stand or not. "Do you want it to be?" Death asked, looking up at him. Life moved his gaze up to Death's then spoke, "not really. I mean, I don't know. Last night was, uhm, nice. I don't mean that in just the sex! I mean I'm not saying the sex was bad but that's not the only fun part! It was fun just being around you all day and talking with you and cuddling with you, then kissing you...I just liked it!" Life rambled, his cheeks flushing. 

Death smiled and walked over to him, wrapping him into a close hug. "I liked it too Life, you don't have to get so embarrassed." Death smiled, laughing softly. Life wrapped his arms around Death too, snuggling his head in Death's chest. "So...what do we do now?" Death asked, running his hands through Life's tussled hair with one hand but keeping the other hand wrapped around Life. "We get used to wear scarfs and turtle necks all the time. We're gonna have to cover our necks a lot." Life said, looking up at Death. Death looked down at him, his cheeks going a light red. "So what does that mean?" Death asked. 

"That means we'll be doing a lot of couples stuff." Life smiled before reaching up to give Death a soft kiss.


End file.
